Basilisk class Commando armor
Product Information *Manufacturer: Halocroft Industries *Production Rights: Halocroft Industries *Type:Heavy mechanized armor hybrid *Cost: 3,000,500credits Technical Specifications *Length: Variable (battle suit- depends on wearer) *Width: Variable (battle Suit- depends on wearer) *Height: +0.3 m to height of wearer *Armor: Heavy Mechanized armor Armaments: Internal Weaponry ''' *Omega Crush gaunts (left gauntlet) *Repulse hand (left gauntlet) *Spiked knuckles (both gauntlets) '''External Weaponry *Wrist launcher *Vibro wrist blades Speed: 25 km/h Internal Systems *Energy shield *Advanced sensor technology *Intake regulation (for viral warfare) *Blast screen in vacuum for 15 minutes. Possible modifications *Diathem class jet pack (patent design coming soon) *Different Shielding system History Basilisk-class commando armor, previously known as Basilisk-class Beskar'gam, was an armor designed by Lord Nexus for high ranking soldiers at the end of the second mandalorian civil war, when he was appointed as Master Armorer by the Mand'alor of the time, Illuscio Blackhawk. The armor was designed to be in the heat of a battle zone, and was initially meant to be a mech suit to make a soldier into a tank, but it got downsized, into a heavy mechanical set of armor, with high end capabilities. Due to the quality of the armor, it took a long time to make, requiring a great deal of materials. By the time Blackhawk was overthrown and Nexus was expelled from Mandalore, only one suit was created. The one suit that Nexus had designed was built for himself, so it had a fair mount of extra work put into it, bringing it to an even higher degree of sophistication. Now the designs have been given to Halocroft industries as a new armor set, though due to trade laws, the armor could no longer have major beskar components and has down graded to durasteel and phrik in certain areas. Product Design *'Layer 1' Initially, the armor starts off with a jumpsuit-like under-suit, designed to cover the entire body except for the face. This insulation is made from a synthetic material that is highly resistant to electical conduction, which would prevent the wearer from being hurt by an electronic malfunction within the suit. Though this synthetic material can withstand a high amount of electric current, it was not designed to withstand against deliberate attacks with electricity such as force lightning. *'Layer 2' The second layer was the thin internal layer of durasteel armor and mechanics which was designed to cover areas where the heavy armor would be too cumbersome to protect such as the biceps from light blaster fire. This is also where the mechanical motor systems of the suit were stored. The basilisk class armor exoskeleton consisted of thick metals, and in order to be effective in movement on the battle field, it required mechanical assistance in movement of the heavy suit. *'Layer 3' The third layer was the main component of armor, which made it so resilient in a battle field. The original design was 1.5 inches of beskar armor plating over areas such as the chest, upper back, shoulders and waist. These armor plates were so heavy that they needed mechanical assistance to move, shifting plates to make more fluid motions. The areas that were not as thick ranged from 0.5 to 1.0 inches, these parts did the most shifting in the armor, as they were over joint areas and the lower back. *'Layer 4' The Fourth layer of armor consisted of the greaves, boots, gauntlets and helmet, which were forged from pure beskar originally, but now forged from Phrik. These areas contain the majority of advanced technology in the suit, which is where the true value is and sets it apart from any heavy armor. The left gauntlet was the most valuable piece of technology on the suit, being abnormally large, making it stand out in the armor, it was also controlled purely by mechanics, if for some reason the power failed, it would be made useless. The left arm made this suit an attack suit rather than a defense armor, containing systems that made it a threat even to vehicles. Taking from crush gaunt technology, the forearm contains a heavy mechanized mobility system, which makes it into a large crush gaunt, capable of putting over 1000 psi on what ever had the misfortune of falling into it's grasp. The hand was also a repulse hand and disruptor hand, which made it even deadlier. The hand required the most energy from the armors power cells which are located behind the armor pads around the waist, like a belt. The helmet is also highly advanced, based on a modified design on the T-visor style helmets made famous by the mandalorian empire, containing high leveled sensors, which is considered to be the brain of the armor. These sensors determine the environment around the suit, analyzing the properties of the air, light strength, noise intensity. According to this analysis the suit protects the wearer, with its noise deafeners, visor blast screen. With the helmet and intact insulation suit, the suit is impervious to chemical and viral warfare. The helmet also gives the wearer the ability to survive Category:Powered Armour Category:Armors